Is IT True Love?
by shadowprincess41787
Summary: Harley Quinn and the Joker have a little spat, So H.Q. leaves and spends quality time with Poison Ivy. Warning: Alternate Universe and Out Of Character.Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but man, I wish I did.


A Young Clown and A Poisonous Plant, Is It True Love?

The city of Gotham was dark and quiet, a little too quiet. Compared to all the screaming

That was just heard, it was practically silent. At night, as long as there were no criminals afoot, and in this rare case there weren't, the city looked like a ghost town. Tonight the only person that was out was a very sad, broken hearted little girl clown.

Harley Quinn walked down the street and into what appeared to be an abandoned local greenhouse, and with tears in her eyes, knocked on the door of Poison Ivy's hideout.

"Girl what the hell just happened to you?" hissed Ivy as she opened the door to a very distraught Harley Quinn.

Harley sat down on Ivy's emerald green couch and cried her broken heart out. "Mista' J and I had a fight and he threw me out, AGAIN! All because I refused to put out for him, that damned clown has always got something hard in his pants, whether it's the gun in his pocket or his…"

"Whoa girl", Ivy chimed in cutting Harley off mid-sentence; "I already know enough about you and 'Mista J's personal lives!"

Ivy leaned in and slid her hands over Harley's shoulders and down her chest, "Now why don't you and I start our own personal life?" she suggested to the clown as she gently nibbled and sucked on Harley's neck.

Harley's defenses dropped. She knew that Ivy could seduce anyone that she wanted and Ivy wanted Harley Quinn, and she wanted her now! Ivy would stop at nothing to get her. Harley turned to Ivy and leaned in towards her, the scent of lilacs filled Harley's senses, and she gave in to Ivy's poisoned kiss. Harley had never been with a woman before, and the thought of potentially falling in love with Ivy scared the hell out of her.

Harley thought "what will my puddin' think? I'm not turning lesbian on him or anything, I'm just really curious!"

With that thought occupying Harley's mind, Ivy's long, sharp, emerald finger nails reached up and ripped through the thin fabric of the clown costume.

"Harley, I want you on your knees now!" commanded Ivy.

Having been conditioned by the Joker since she was younger, Harley was a well trained submissive. She was like putty in Ivy's hands; and she and Ivy both knew this. Harley obeyed and fell to her knees.

Ivy walked over to a long metal table and clearing it off, sat down crossing her legs.

Across the room a kneeling Harley Quinn awaited orders from Ivy as patiently as she could. When no orders were given, the pretty little clown got restless. "Red, Stop fucking with me!" she yelled.

Ivy unleashed her hellish vine whip, hitting Harley directly across the face.

Enraged, Ivy raised her voice to Harley, "**I am in charge here, and you will patiently await my orders and obey each of them! Understood?!" **

Harley replied in a softer tone, "Yes Miss Ivy, anything you wish."

"Good girl," said Ivy, "now crawl over to me."

Harley obeyed her demands.

"Now here's the part where your make-up gets messy, darling." Said Ivy as she lifted her long, flowing skirt and spread her legs wide open, inviting Harley Quinn to explore ever last inch of her inner warmth.

Again, Harley obeyed. She knew exactly what Ivy wanted and she knew that Ivy could get it from her, for Poison Ivy possessed enough power and sexual energy to bring Eros, the Greek god of sexual lust to his knees.

"Now lick it, Harley." Ivy commanded.

Harley pushed her tongue deep into Ivy's warm, wet, soft folds. Ivy lay back and stretched out on the cool metal table turning it into a beautiful lush, lively garden as her green skin touched it.

Picking a lemon off of a vine dangling in front of her, she sliced it opened with her long green nails and squeezed the juice onto her, letting the bitter liquid run down over her clit and drip right into Harley's eagerly open mouth. Harley Quinn moaned as she savored the mixture of the two bitter flavors on her tongue. She began to lick much harder, thrusting her tongue deep inside of Ivy. Ivy was about to climax when the room was suddenly filled with purple smoke and the overwhelming odor of cheap cigars.

Entering the room and finding a broken down chair, the Joker crossed the creaky floor boards, and while flicking his cigar, proceeded to take his seat. "Puddin' you're here, Cried an overly excited Harley Quinn when she saw that her man had entered.

"Yes darling, daddy's here, and he has missed you oh so much" exclaimed the joker as the infamous "Joker grin" spread across his lips.

"Get back to work bitch!" A disgusted Poison Ivy ferociously screamed at the younger Harley Quinn.

"Ah, ah, ah," the Joker chimed in, "come and see what surprise daddy has for his sweet little Harley girl."

Harley crawled over to the Joker in a very sexy and provocative manner as he unzipped his pants and removed the long, white, throbbing erect mass, placing the head against Harley's soft, rich, full, dark lips.

"That's it Harley, work daddy the way he likes it, and you know exactly how daddy likes it" exclaimed the Joker.

The young clown girl parted her black lips, wrapped them around his most sensitive body part, and lowering her face onto it; took him deep into her throat until he completely disappeared into her moth. Ivy reached over to a plant and pulled a vibrator from it that looked exactly like a cucumber and began to masturbate to the sight of the two clowns making love.

For even though the Joker disgusted Ivy, Ivy was in love with Harley Quinn, and the one thing that she loved almost as much as making love to Harley Quinn herself was watching Harley make love to the Joker. Ivy truly loathed the Joker, but Ivy knew that he had Harley Quinn's heart in his hands and Ivy would do anything to make Harley happy.

Ivy spread her legs apart and opening herself wider, pushed the vibrator deep inside of her, turning it on as the Joker turned to her and smiled that infamous smile.

Ivy hissed at Joker in a very angry tone, "Don't get any ideas clown boy!"

As Harley lifted her head and rolled over to catch her breath, the Joker dove on Ivy and forced himself into her. In a state of complete and utter shock, she dropped the vibrator. The Joker proceeded to thrust and make love to ivy in a forcing manner, not rape, but harsh and forced love making.

"I'm too much of a woman for you to handle, Jokey", Growled Ivy as the Joker thrust harder into her, expanding and stretching his erection until it completely filled Ivy's insides.

The Joker pumped and thrust longer and harder and deeper into Ivy. As hard as she tried Ivy couldn't resist him, for the thought of it disgusted her immensely and made her ill to her stomach, but it was no use, she couldn't fight it, The Joker was about to make her orgasm.

Ivy fought and persisted with all of her might for as long as she could, but it was no use, she was trapped. Ivy finally dropped her defenses and let go and digging her nails into the Joker's back, screamed in orgasm so loud that all of Gotham could hear her, as she emptied all of her fluid onto the Joker's massive cock.

When she had finally finished Cumming, Ivy spit in the Joker's face and slapped him, stating, "It was good Joker, but I still prefer girls, you bastard!"


End file.
